Hetanko Grumpmaster
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance He is tall for a Sslik, has green scales with a stripe pattern over his body were he to strip down. Like many Sslik, he has short nubby horns over his head and a feather mohawk he arranges around the bright red fin on his head. Personality Misanthropic doesn't begin to cover it... he generally dislikes all beings of any species, and he essentially just wants to be left alone to do his own thing. Which includes tending his garden. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Spiders, adorning his plot of land with flowers... and skulls, watching two "annoying things" smack each other around (he'll sometimes deliberately escalate tensions between two people who don't like each other already to sit back and watch the fireworks), he also will also deliberately attempt to make people uncomfortable... if that involves stripping naked so be it Dislikes: Most things, especially anyone or anything that happens to annoy him. Touching him in any way is unacceptable and he will make sure to at the very least threaten to remove limbs. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Hetanko is very skilled in the magical arts, particularly in spirit magic which is generally used to drain an opponent's life force to replenish your own. He is also often available to avoid and evade incoming attacks, and can be quite difficult to kill due to these skills. Weaknesses: He is physically quite weak for a Sslik, to the point where he prefers to have others to do his heavy lifting for him (This most often turns out to be Machaeon). Story Biography Hetanko likely grew up in Sslanis among the Sslik since that's where the majority of that race settled, but he can't and won't confirm or deny that. At some point after he reached adulthood, he died and resurrected at the Sslanis shrine, which is the first thing he remembers. Not long after that, he met Machaeon who repeatedly helped him reach large milestones in his training as a Gifted, which is why he at least tolerates her while everybody else is on the "NOPE" list. After mastering several forms of bipedal combat and becoming a Grand Master Crafter, he bought land outside of Sslanis to build on. Ongoing Story Hetanko largely stays out of most things, but where he is in the public light, he's grumpy at a minimum but will provide crafted goods for a price and assist in killing things, largely for his own entertainment and personal gain, but he will keep others alive in the process. Trivia * He refers to himself most often as "Leezard" or "Leezlord", less often as "Hetanko" or in abstract first or third person. And refers to pretty much everyone else as "______ thing" where he names them by a trait or feature he finds prominent. The default is essentially "annoying thing", but Ssliks at least get the designation of being "lesser leezards" and dragons generally get "winged thing" before he picks out some other trait to call them by. * Like all Sslik, he was born with both male and female reproductive parts, though he more identifies with his "masculine side". After one too many run-ins with Vocis, he decided to get rid of his reproductive organs entirely, rendering himself entirely sterile. * Gallery Hetanko.png Category:Characters